I'm Not The Girl You See On The TV Screen
by WWEJariaLuvForever
Summary: Melina Perez was always called the bad girl even off-screen all she ever wanted was to make friends but she never got the chance. Maybe love was what she needed. Pairings:Belina Batista/Melina some implied Jaria at some moments and maybe Mickie/Jeff
1. Meeting The AList Diva

**I'm Not The Girl You See On The TV Screen**

(Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story!)

Summary: Melina was always called the bad girl even off-screen all she ever wanted was to make friends but she never got the chance. Maybe love was what she needed.

Chapter 1: Meeting The A-List Diva

Melina was walking around the corridor listening to her I-Pod. She saw a backstage worker purposely push Maria, Maria dropped everything she was holding. Melina ran to her.

"Hey, I think some of these things are yours." Melina said while handing something to Maria.

"Umm thanks, sometimes they could be real jerks!" Maria replied.

"Yeah, so why are you carrying a lot of things?" Melina asked with curiosity.

"Well I was sharing a locker-room with my ex-boyfriend Randy Orton and we broke up, he kicked me out and now I have nowhere to put all my stuff!" Maria said with ease.

"Well you could share with me if you want!" Melina offered.

"Really? That's so nice of you!" Maria answered.

"It's no problem really!" Melina said while walking Maria to her locker-room.

Maria sat her things down on a nearby table.

"Wanna go get some coffee with me?" Maria asked.

"Sure, why not!" Melina laughed.

They walked to the cafeteria. They passed some of the WWE Superstars on their way.

"That's something you don't see everyday!" John said pointing out Maria who was hanging out with her used to be enemy but now friend Melina Perez.

"You're right I wonder what that's all about, isn't she supposed to be a bitch? I heard that from Mickie!" Jeff noted.

"I think she isn't a bitch but just a shy person!" Batista argued with Jeff.

"Wait, I thought you hated her!" John quickly responded.

"I was lying Cena! I like her a lot but she doesn't care about me!" Batista replied.

"We should set you two up on a date!" Jeff offered.

"No Jeff I'll figure out a way!" Batista answered.

"Okay suit yourself!" Jeff said and continued drinking some coffee.

****With The Girls****

Maria and Melina were having a great chat when Mickie pulled Maria away.

"Hey what are you doing, I was talking to her!" Maria asked furiously.

"What do you mean me, what about you?" Mickie asked back.

"What does that mean?" Maria questioned.

"Maria she's our enemy! What are you doing being friends with her?" Mickie questioned rudely.

Melina heard enough! She ran out of the room with tears forming in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"Nice job Mickie, you made her cry!" Maria said as she ran out of the room, following Melina.

Melina ran to the only place where people couldn't judge her, the wrestling ring. She sat down at one of the rings posts and let her tears run freely. She cried until she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" The person asked.

_**Okay there ya have it for the first chapter!!!**_


	2. Finding Someone I Can Trust

(Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in my story!)

**Chapter 2 : Finding Someome I Can Trust**

_(From where we left off: "Are you okay?" the person asked her.)_

Melina quickly wiped her tears away.

"Yeah I'm fine!" She answered rudely.

"It sure as heck doesn't sound like it!" Batista responded.

"Why do you care anyways Dave?" Melina stared at him with cold eyes.

"Fine, I was just trying to help you!" Batista replied. He stood up and began to leave.

Melina realized what she said and wanted to take back what she said but it was too late, he was already gone.

"I'm so stupid!" She said to herself and she began smacking herself in the head.

"You're not stupid Melina, you just have a big mouth sometimes.." Batista managed to laugh that up.

Melina started to laugh with him. Batista sat next to her.

"So why are you still here?" Melina asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well I just waited until you would crack up and put a smile on your face." Batista replied with a smile.

Melina smiled back at him, the first time she smiled at a guy after her break-up with John Morrison. She then noticed that Batista was leaning in, to kiss her but she didn't stop herself. She too was actually leaning in. It was probably only a centimeter between her and Batista when a Diva interrupted.

"Melina, there you are!" Maria yelled from the ramp.

Batista sighed, he was this close to kissing Melina and Maria ruined it, no offense to Maria though. Melina noticed this and gave a quick kiss to Batista.

"I have to go but I'll talk to you later!" Melina stood up and ran to Maria. All Batista did was smile and laugh.

----With Maria & Melina----

"Yea Maria? Is there something else Mickie wants to say about me?" Melina asked annoyed.

"About that, Melina I'm sorry she said that, but she doesn't know what a great friend you are!" Maria responded. "But please give her another chance, she's still not used to the fact that she sees me hanging with you when me and you were enemies before!"

"Calm down Maria! I was kidding I know about this whole situation, I knew about it when everyone started to stare at me when I was walking around with you!" Melina said.

"So are we friends again?" Maria asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah we are!" Melina responded and hugged Maria.

At that moment Mickie came running down the ramp.

"Umm hey Maria and Melina….listen about before I'm really sorry and everything…" Mickie started.

"It's okay we can overlook this!" Melina said with a laugh!

Maria and Mickie soon started to laugh aswell.

"Well then let's start over. Hi, I'm Mickie James!" Mickie said while she stuck out her hand for Melina to shake.

"Well hi, I'm Melina Perez!" Melina responded while she shook Mickie's hand. They all started to laugh again.

In Melina's mind she was happy because she finally found friends and maybe a boyfriend if Batista remembers to even talk to her.

----With The Guys----

Batista knocked on the door, out comes a sleepy Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff how many times did I tell you not to close the locker-room door?" Batista asked furiously.

"About a hundred,now shut up I want to go back to sleep!" Jeff yawned in his face and went back into the room.

Batista rolled his eyes and went in after him, John was sitting on the couch reading the latest WWE Magazine.

"Yo, John I need to talk to you about something!" Batista whispered so he wouldn't wake up Jeff.

"Okay, shoot!" John answered as he put the magazine down.

"Well, I went to go find Melina when she ran away crying, and I don't know but I felt chemistry between us and she kissed me!" Batista said excitedly.

John who just took a big gulp of coke, heard the last sentence and spit all the coke to a sleeping Jeff.

Jeff woke up, "What the hell John?" Jeff asked angrily.

"Oh calm down Jeff, it's coke, you could always take a shower!" John responded.

"Whatever Cena!" Jeff answered as he left the room.

"As I was saying, I dunno should I call her and ask her on a date?" Batista asked John.

_What will John answer back to Batista?_


End file.
